herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hondo Ohnaka
Hondo Ohnaka was a male Weequay pirate who led the Ohnaka Gang on the Outer Rim world of Florrum during the Clone Wars. Ohnaka was once an associate of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and was the bounty hunter Aurra Sing's former lover. His faithful pet was a Kowakian monkey-lizard named Pikk Mukmuk that also served as part of the Ohnaka Gang. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voices Darkwing Duck. Biography Background Hondo Ohnaka was the leader of a pirate gang called the Ohnaka Gang which operated a base on the planet Florrum. He also had a pet Kowakian monkey-lizard named Pilf Mukmuk. At some point prior to the Clone Wars, Hondo had a romantic relationship with the bounty hunter Aurra Sing but the two later separated. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Hondo and the Ohnaka gang encountered Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and a Sith Lord. Dooku was on the run from the Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and had crash-landed his solar sailer on the planet Vanqor, which lay a few parsecs away from Florrum. Dooku encountered Hondo and his gang salvaging his wrecked solar sailer. When Hondo offered to provide him passage offworld, Dooku accepted his offer claiming he was above material wealth. Ohnaka then transported Dooku to his base on Florrum. During the journey, however, he arranged for the Kowakian monkey-lizard Pilf to steal Dooku's lightsaber. In addition, Pilf managed to steal Skywalker's lightsaber, which Dooku had acquired during an earlier skirmish on Vanqor. Ohnaka and his men then disarmed and took Dooku captive. Realizing that Count Dooku was an important Separatist leader, Ohnaka hoped that he could make a lot of money by selling Dooku to the Republic. Hondo contacted the Republic via hologram and displayed the captive Count to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine while demanding a ransom of one million credits worth of spice. Palpatine accepted Ohnaka's price and dispatched Kenobi and Skywalker to Florrum in order to verify the pirate's claims. Kenobi and Skywalker arrived at Ohnaka's pirate base and were able to verify Dooku's identity. Having completed the transaction, Hondo invited his Jedi guests to banquet with his pirates. However, he drugged the two Jedi's drinks, causing them to fall unconscious. Ohnaka then took his Jedi guests hostage and imprisoned them in the same cell as Dooku. He wanted to ransom Kenobi and Skywalker so that he could triple the ransom. Unaware of the recent developments on Florrum, the Republic dispatched Senator Kharrus and the Gungan Representative Jar Jar Binks and a detachment of clone troopers to deliver the spice ransom to Hondo's gang and collect Count Dooku. However, unknown to Hondo, one of his pirates Turk Falso decided to double-cross his captain and steal the spice ransom for himself. Turk ordered his men to shoot down the Republic emissaries' shuttle, causing it to crash in the Doshar fields. Senator Kharrus and the Clone pilots were killed during the crash but Representative Binks and several Clone troopers survived. While Turk's band hunted down the Republic emissaries, Turk misled Hondo by claiming that the Republic ship had been delayed. Turk's forces were later slaughtered by Bink's clone troopers, who had managed to tame several local skalders. Turk alone survived and falsely reported to Hondo that the Republic forces had sent an army instead of the ransom. Believing Turk's lies, Hondo sent several tanks to destroy the clone troopers. Meanwhile, Hondo had to deal with Count Dooku and his two Jedi captives who had made three escape attempts. Following the third attempt, he had Kenobi and Skywalker with electricity. On the battlefield, Hondo's tanks were defeated after Jar Jar Binks entered one of the tanks to negotiate with Turk. However, he accidentally caused the tanks to ram into each other and knock out the power grid. This caused a black-out at Hondo's pirate base which allowed his three captives to escape. Dooku killed Turk and several other pirates before fleeing in one of Hondo's starships. Meanwhile the Weequay pirate captain himself was captured by Kenobi and Skywalker. Despite their unpleasant experiences with Ohnaka, Kenobi ordered his former Padawan Skywalker to release Hondo since they did not want any more problems with the Ohnaka pirate gang. As a gesture of respect, Hondo ordered his forces to stand down. Praising the Jedi for their nobility, he allowed the Jedi and their clone troopers to leave his pirate base in peace. However, Kenobi warned Ohnaka that Count Dooku knew the location of his base and was not as forgiving as the Jedi. Following his encounter with Count Dooku and the Jedi, Hondo and the Ohnaka Gang began raiding the fungi-covered planet of Felucia. They routinely raided a nysillin spice village, prompting the Felucian villagers to hire a band of four bounty hunters for their protection. These four bounty hunters were named Sugi, Embo, Rumi Paramita, and Seripas. Shortly later, Hondo's old Jedi adversaries Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano visited the same village to investigate the disappearance of a Republic medical station orbiting the planet. The Jedi's arrival coincided with one of the Ohnaka gang's routine visits to the village. Hondo began demanding that the villagers deliver a portion of their nysillin by the following morning. While visiting the village, he also attempted to buy-out the bounty hunters but Sugi rejected the offer. Ohnaka then discussed a "business deal" with the Jedi Knight Kenobi, who offered to pay the Ohnaka gang to take him and his Jedi companions to a Republic outpost. However, Ohnaka declined the venture on the grounds that he did not want any Republic Credits. After issuing his ultimatum to the villages, Hondo left the village to regroup with his pirate forces. Meanwhile, the Jedi and the bounty hunters worked together to train the Felucian villages to resist Hondo and his pirate gang. Hondo sent one of his scouts to spy on the villages but the scout was killed by Embo. After the scout failed to return, Ohnaka and his pirates assaulted the village. While Hondo led the assault from the cockpit of a tank, the rest of the gang charged the village on their speeder bikes. During the ensuing skirmish, Hondo used his tank to blast the village from atop a cliff, wounding Embo and killing the bounty hunter Rumi. Skywalker then engaged the Weequay pirate in a duel with his lightsaber, prompting Hondo to brandish his electrostaff in defense. The Jedi eventually gained the upper hand and kicked Hondo off the cliff. Hondo managed to survive by clinging on to cliffside. Feigning submission, Ohnaka tricked Anakin into pulling him up. However, Ohnaka then attacked Skywalker and pushed him into the way of the repulsortank's turret. While Skywalker managed to survive by jumping off the cliff before the explosion, Hondo was able to take advantage of the chaos to make his escape. He and the surviving pirates fled the village. Later, Hondo was revisited by his former lover, the bounty hunter Aurra Sing along with her confederates Boba Fett, Bossk, and Castas. Aurra had become Boba's mentor and was helping the youth to hunt down and kill the Jedi Master Mace Windu, who had killed his father Jango Fett during the Battle of Geonosis. She had come to seek aid and refuge from Hondo. In addition, Aurra wanted to drop off Castas on Florrum because the bounty hunter wanted to abandon the job since it had become too risky. While Hondo took his guests to a bar for drinks, Ohnaka refused to assist her and Boba with their quest but offered them indefinite stay on Florrum. Hondo was also present when Aurra executed Castas for disclosing their whereabouts to other bounty hunters. Aurra's visit was followed by the arrival of the Jedi Master Plo Koon and Anakin's apprentice Ahsoka Tano, who had been tracking Boba Fett and his associates. Hondo informed the two Jedi that Aurra and Boba were waiting in a bar and had set trap for them. Following a brief skirmish, Aurra fled the bar in an airspeeder and was pursued by Ahsoka. After the Jedi had managed to disarm and capture Boba, Hondo managed to convince the young Fett to reveal the location of the Republic hostages Admiral Shoan Kilian and a Clone officer. Fett complied and the Jedi were able to rescue the Republic hostages and capture Bossk. Meanwhile, Aurra attempted to escape on Boba Fett's starship Slave I. However, Ahsoka damaged the starship's wing, causing it to crash. While Aurra was presumed dead by the Jedi, Hondo secretly rescued her and took possession of Slave I in lieu of Boba's incarceration. Later in the war, Ohnaka—at the behest of the Jedi General Anakin Skywalker—delivered several rocket launchers to rebel forces on Onderon who were fighting the Separatist occupation of their planet. Hondo managed to deliver the weapons to the Onderon rebels' base known as the nest. He then made a discreet retreat after Separatist droid forces showed up. Later during the Clone Wars, Hondo and his pirate gang's Corona-class armed frigate intercepted and boarded the Jedi training cruiser Crucible, which was carrying the Padawan Ahsoka, the architect droid Huyang, the astromech droid R2-D2, and six Jedi younglings Petro, Gungi, Katooni, Ganodi, Byph, and Zatt. These younglings had recently completed an initiation rite on Ilum. The Ohnaka Gang wanted to take the youngling's Kyber crystals, which were highly prized on the black market. During the raid, Hondo and his pirates used a docking tube to board the Crucible. Following a struggle Huyang, R2-D2, and the younglings managed to break their ship free of the pirates and escape into space. However, Ahsoka was sucked into the docking tube during the escape attempt and captured by Ohnaka, who regarded her as a valuable hostage. Following the raid, Hondo and his gang returned to their base on Florrum. There, he intended to sell Ahsoka to a certain "businessman" who had a "special interest" in Jedi. Shortly later, the Ohnaka Gang was visited by a traveling carnival troupe led by the Dug manager Preigo. Unknown to Hondo, the six Jedi younglings had passed themselves as junior acrobats. The younglings managed to impress Hondo and his pirates during an entry act and subsequently convinced the drunken pirate captain to take part in the second act. While Hondo and his pirates were distracted, the youngling Katooni managed to free Ahsoka and recover her lightsabers. When his pirates spotted the Jedi escaping and gave chase, Ohnaka was too intoxicated to take part in the pursuit. Hondo stayed at his pirate base while his pirates recaptured Ahsoka and her younglings in the wilderness The pirate captain was subsequently visited by the Separatist military leader General Grievous and a droid army. Grievous opened a holo-communications channel with Count Dooku, who conferred with Hondo. In retaliation for his imprisonment during their first encounter, the Separatist leader had come to take over Florrum and to dismantle Ohanaka's arsenal. Despite his protests, Hondo was incarcerated by the Separatists who proceeded to dismantle his base and vehicles. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and the younglings joined forces with the Ohnaka gang to rescue Hondo and to fight the Separatists. While R2-D2 distracted the Separatist droids with the pirate's tank, Ahsoka and several of the younglings and pirates made their way into the pirate base and found Hondo's cell. With the encouragement of Hondo, the youngling Katooni managed to correctly assemble her lightsaber and free Hondo from his cell. After freeing the remaining pirates, Hondo and his Jedi rescuers managed to escape the prison section before it was levelled by Separatist tanks. During their escape, Hondo and his pirates were separated from their Jedi allies. Hondo attempted to flee into a hidden hangar bay and fly away but the youngling Katooni managed to appeal to his sense of honor. Flying the repaired Slave I, Hondo managed to rescue Ahsoka and the remaining younglings from General Grievous. Together, the surviving pirates and the Jedi escaped to a nearby Republic cruiser, where they were picked up by General Kenobi. When confronted by Kenobi about the attack on the Crucible, Hondo claimed that it was a rescue mission. Kenobi decided not to punish Hondo and the Ohnaka gang due to the assistance they had provided Ahsoka and the younglings. Hondo departed but not before giving Katooni a final nod of approval for her actions on Florrum. Hondo encountered a new challenge in the form of the resurgent Sith Lord Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress, who attempted to recruit Ohnaka's gang into an army that would serve the brothers. The Nightbrothers managed to lure several of the Ohnaka Gang aboard their starship and managed to bribe two captains into flipping sides. Those that remained loyal to Hondo including one captain were executed by the two Nightbrothers. Hondo witness the execution via hologram. Under the leadership of Darth Maul and Savage Oppress, the turncoat pirates then launched an attack on Ohnaka's base on Florrum and claim it for their own. Fortunately for Hondo, he received reinforcements in the form of the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Jedi Master Adi Gallia. Together with these Jedi reinforcements, Hondo and his pirates resisted the Nightbrothers' onslaught. During the fighting, Gallia was killed by Opress. Outnumbered, Hondo, his pirates, and Kenobi were forced to retreat back to the base. Under Kenobi's orders, Hondo and his men collapsed a section of a tunnel with explosives to separate Kenobi and the Nightbrothers from the pirates. While being pursued by the turncoat pirates, Hondo managed to used a large blaster cannon to convince his former associates to renounce their alliance with the Sith and to join forces in driving Maul and Opress offworld. Together, they managed to force the two Nightbrothers into a retreat and destroyed their ship. However, the two Sith managed to escape into space on an escape vessel. In the aftermath of the skirmish, Hondo and his men pillaged the wreckage of Maul and Opress' starship. Age of the Empire About fifteen years after the establishment of the Galactic Empire, Hondo Ohnaka took over the Devaronian crime lord Cikatro Vizago's starship, the Broken Horn. At this point in time, Hondo's entire gang hd been dismembered. During the struggle, Ohnaka managed to disable Vizago's bodyguard droids by stealing his droid controller and imprisoned the Devaronian in a cell aboard the ship's brig. However, Vizago managed to send a distress signal before his capture that was picked up by Ezra Bridger and the astromech droid Chopper, who were members of the Lothal rebels. The two rebels were cleaning the rebel starship Ghost which was parked on the planet Garel. Hearing Vizago's distress, Ezra and Chopper traveled on the Phantom and found the Broken Horn in orbit above Garel. The two rebels boarded the Broken Horn and encountered Ohnaka in the ship's bridge. When questioned by Ezra, Hondo claimed that he had won the Broken Horn in a game of sabacc with Vizago. Not wanting to reveal his true identity, Ezra introduced himself as the smuggler and galactic entrepreneur Lando Calrissian. Shortly later, the Broken Horn was spotted and attacked by an Imperial warship. However, Ohnaka and his new-found rebel partners managed to escape due to the quick actions of Ezra and Chopper, who managed to power up the engines and make a jump into hyperspace. Impressed, Hondo offered Ezra the chance to assist him in selling five power generators at extortion rates. In the end, the two partners agreed to split their profits and to give Ezra two of the power generators. Not trusting Ohnaka fully, Ezra stole the pirate's droid controller and secretly handed it to Chopper for safekeeping. Hondo and his new-found partners traveled to the frigid planet Nixus where they planned to sell the power generators to an unknown buyer at Nixus Hub 218. Upon landing at Nixus Hub 218, Ohnaka and Ezra discovered that their buyer was the Jablogian crime lord Azmorigan. Azmorigan was aware that the Rang Clan had placed a bounty on Ohnaka's head and he also recognized Ezra as one of the rebels who had helped Calrissian. Seeking revenge against both Hondo and Ezra for past wrongs, Azmorigan had them hoisted onto a loading dolly which would then catapult them into space. Azmorigan also planned to seize their power generators for himself. Before Azmorigan could exact his revenge, he was foiled by Chopper, who attacked him and his men. During the ensuing skirmish, Oanaka and his rebel allies managed to turn the tables on Azmorigan and escape offworld with the generators and several stolen credits. Hondo also realized that Ezra was a Jedi after the youth wielded lightsaber and used the Force to stop the dolly from hurling him into space. After escaping Nixus, Hondo and his rebel partners traveled back to Garel on the Broken Horn with the generators. When Ezra revealed his true identity and confided that he was feeling overwhelmed by his responsibilities to the rebellion and his Jedi training, Ohnaka suggested that the boy could become a "pirate Jedi." Shortly later, Ezra and Chopper traveled down to the ship's brig where they discovered a captive Vizago. Vizago revealed that Hondo had actually shot him in the back with a stun gun and disabled his droids before seizing control of his ship. The two rebels freed Vizago and together they confronted Ohnaka on the bridge. While Ezra proposed that the two criminals split their profits and let him keep the generators, Vizago took the opportunity to snatch back his droid controller and order his droids to attack the intruders. Ohnaka managed to flee on the Phantom, taking the five power generators with him. Unknown to Hondo, the Phantom's autopilot had already been programmed to return to her mothership, the Ghost. Hondo landed in a spaceport in Garel City where he was surrounded by the other crew of the Ghost including the ship's captain Hera Syndulla and Ezra's master Kanan Jarrus. Shortly later, Ohnaka was rejoined by Ezra and Chopper, who had returned to Garel in an escape pod. The rebels allowed Hondo to keep his credits but seized the five power generators, which were used to alleviate an energy crisis on the planet Rinn. About four years before the Battle of Yavin, Hondo contacted Ezra via a transmitter and told him to travel to Nixus Hub 218, where the Empire had captured two refugees. Ezra and the crew of the Ghost traveled to Nixus where they discovered that these two refugees were Lasat who has survived the fall of Lasan. The rebels managed to overpower their Imperial captors and rescue the refugees, who introduced themselves as the former Lasan High Honor Guard Gron and the female mystic Chava the Wise. This development both delighted and unnerved Garazeb Orrelios, the sole Lasat member of the crew of the Ghost who had believed that he was the last of his species. After the rescue, Ohnaka introduced himself as Ezra's mysterious contact and revealed that he had also tipped off the Empire to the refugees' arrival knowing that the rebels would arrive to save the day. With Imperial reinforcements bound to show up, the rebels began their return trip to the Ghost. When Ohnaka demanded the payment that he was owed, Ezra refused, making the Weequay pirate very proud of his young friend. After the rebels had left, Hondo was cornered by several stormtroopers. Always one to make a profit and double-cross his friends to save himself, Ohnaka led the Imperial troopers to the rebels, who were making their way through the halls of Hub 218. These stormtroopers were serving under the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus, a perennial foe of the Lothal rebels, who ordered his men to seize them alive. Before the Imperials could capture the rebels, Ohnaka secretly contacted Ezra and warned him of the approaching Imperials. The stormtroopers engaged the crew of the Ghost in a fire fight within the halls of Nixus Hub 218. To help his rebel partners, Hondo secretly sealed several of the doors, preventing many of the stormtroopers from pursuing the rebels. Ohnaka's actions enabled the rebels to flee aboard the Ghost and escape into hyperspace. However, Hondo was not so lucky and he was captured by the stormtroopers. Ohnaka was then forced to help the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus and Admiral Kassius Konstantine hunt down the rebels. Due to a tracker planted in the transmitter which he had used to contact Ezra, the Imperials were able to track down the rebel ship Ghost to an unstable star cluster in Wild Space. When the Ghost began penetrating the unstable star cluster, Hondo marveled that the rebels were trying a dangerous feat. This prompted Kallus to respond that they believed that they could. With Kallus' Imperial cruiser unable to follow the Ghost into the star cluster, Hondo remarked that Kallus should wait to catch them the next time. Kallus then responded that the rebels would be destroyed by the gravitational pull of the star cluster. Despite the odds, the rebels and the Lasat refugees managed to navigate safely through the maze due to Zeb's bo-rifle. They then rediscovered the legendary Lasat homeworld of Lira San, which was already populated by millions of Lasat and became a refuge for the two Lasat refugees. Hondo later helped the rebels liberate Lothal from the empire. Personality Hondo Ohnaka was a self-centered, avaricious pirate who was solely concerned with getting the best business deal for himself. His avarice led him to kidnap and ransom several high profile prisoners during the Clone Wars including Count Dooku, and the Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. These characteristics occasionally brought him into trouble with the Jedi, the Republic, the Separatists, and even his own men who attempted to emulate his behavior to advance their own interests. Hondo carried his avaricious and treacherous nature into the Age of the Empire by exploiting and betraying several "business partners" he collaborated with including Cikatro Vizago, Ezra Bridger, and the Lasat refugees Chava and Gron. Despite his avarice and treacherous nature, Hondo was still capable of honor and courage. On one occasion, he successfully convinced the young bounty hunter Boba Fett to reveal the location of two Republic hostages. On a later occasion, he joined forces with his former Jedi prisoner Ahsoka and several Jedi younglings to fight off General Grievous and his droid forces. Hondo admired the courage and devotion of the Jedi younglings particularly the youngling Katooni. Hondo also had a reputation as a reliable businessman who kept his word. He honored his promise to deliver several rocket launchers to General Skywalker's beleaguered Republic forces on Onderon. Ohnaka also had a romantic relationship with the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, whom he secretly rescued after her ship had been shot down by Jedi forces. And, despite selling out the Rebels for a profit, Hondo didn't run off immediately. He warned Ezra of the incoming Stormtroopers and helped the Rebels escape. This shows that even Hondo wants to make a profit, he still wants no harm to come to Ezra. Gallery Hondo char.jpg|Hondo in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Hondo-and-ezra.jpg|Hondo in Star Wars Rebels Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Lethal Category:Leaders Category:Deal Makers Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Strategists Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Jerks